everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
CowEverAfter/OCs
Royals - Isabella Echthrós, daughter of Nemesis (Greek Mythology) Rebels actually i have none atm lol considering making one tho Roybels - Alexander Conqueror, son of Mars (Roman Mythology) Neutrals - Moolyn Cow, daughter of Hathor (Egyptian Mythology) Upcoming current gen: Rain Chromá * son of iris * twin brother to charis * very shy * rebel * 16 years old * he's a cute boi * demisexual * art by zarin Charis Chromá * daughter of iris * twin sister to rain * i have no idea but lets just say she's the opposite * art by lemody * the one who moves with zest * huge uwus energy Vatn Rainbringer * 'vat' IM SO SORRY i mean russian accents are quite humorous i do not intend to be offensive in any way ** 'vhat is happening!' * real name is alvilda mistdottir ** again mistdottir is an honorary name but in conventional naming systems that is technically her surname * also swan maiden lineage * somehow she got a russian accent, which must be when njord decided to be a russian for a day and steal mist's feather cloak ** idk immortals are weird * i need to bathe farewell (update: when i realised i typed this i just laughed because i realised the context of this) * my pure innocent child because moolyn has grown up i think not really * suffers from existential crises if necessary ** 'hello can i cure my existential crisis by not existing anymore' * sides as a royal to others, but her true alignment is rebels due to the fact that she ** one, is a complete coward and doesnt want to die in ragnarok hence rebel ** two, doesnt want to lose face either so royal ** three, i think she'll fall over if u poke her * decently great relationship with her mother because her mother dotes on her which in turn did not protect her from harsh reality of the world * hey watery aesthetic * feather cloak aesthetic!!! Yoloxochitletzli Xolotl * child of an equally unpronouncable deity of the aztec underworld * wears fake eyeballs just to scare people for fun and the memes (also in reference to how their dad wears real eyeballs) * thread owl feather and bronze aesthetic * goes by yolo to 7 rings, but 'yoloxochitetzli xolotl' to everybody else * nicknamed yohanna by madeline hatter (also modern au name) * neutral * chill and cool (cue in the shades) * makes memes out of every situation * knowledgeable about pop culture * constantly wonders why people are dying everyday when their dad is a death deity ;-; * high tolerance of alcohol * likely the person who is so done with life * 'you only live once yo' * signs off letters as 'yolo xoxo' * mirrorblog is obviously @yoloxoxo * they're the one recluse who contains a mirrorpad of memes they show only to their closest friends because why not + it gives off the 'i look shy but i actually am not and i'm only just trying to contain myself before i explode and kill you all don't mess with me' vibes * every word they speak (they're soft) they make it up with something funny (that is if you can hear) * eyes deadpan all the time even when they're smiling and they're just constantly judging you * goes into random emo/goth phases every once in a while for the fun of it * legit random * at one point of time there was a rhyming poem which was dedicated to yolo by xochipilli * also thanos mentality * 'life is a joke' 'how about death' * is the opposite of 'never-say-die' literally and figuratively "DIE" Tyra Lokisdottir * mcu hela and loki aesthetic * very much hela in the mcu * flaunts the fact that she is the sister of the goddess of death yet does not get along with said goddess ironically * pretty much the fiery lil' fighter and does have some good weapon mastery especially with swords * 'kneel' * superiority complex * has some sort of dark humor * is still not above illusions and tricks and funny shenanigans * she looks very much like people who get out of bed first thing in the morning (aka mcu hela) * i dont know my shrine of devotion to mcu hela * can get very charismatic but again its all part of the plan but yeah its true charisma sometimes * if she wasnt the daughter of loki no one would suspect of her having a scheming nature * sarcasm obviously * does things for her own amusement (and by things im leaving that ambiguous) * my excuse for drawing hela fanart * antiheroic Next gens: * changing their names lmao Category:Subpages